mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Rubber
Hot Rubber & Cold Blood is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Lincoln meets John Donovan in front of the Baby Bear B.B.Q. in Tickfaw Harbor, where he tells him that Franco "Frank" Pagani runs the district, reporting to Tommy Marcano. He has a ship called The Tanager, which he uses to smuggle contraband in and out of the city. For the past eight months he's making regular trips, saying he's going to Bermuda, when in reality he's going to Cuba. His rackets are centered around stolen cars and freight, so busting those up will be the ticket in getting Pagani to make the trip back to New Bordeaux. Narrative Auto Theft Gina Kowalski is a car thief in a world dominated by misogynistic assholes, but she knows she stands to benefit by helping Lincoln. She tells him that Jack "Junior" Holland runs the auto theft racket in Tickfaw and if Lincoln breaks up his major operations he won't be able to pay his kickback to Frank Pagani. Smuggling Lincoln meets with Pablo Duarte at Port Bourbon in Tickfaw Harbor to discuss what Pablo knows about Frank Pagani and Pops Holland. He informs him that it's due to his connections in Cuba that Pagani's smuggling operations got on his radar. He states that Pops Holland runs the Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight yard, doing a lot of business with Havana, and that due to losing River Row he's had to resort to air drops to get his contraband in. Walkthrough Auto Theft Talk to Gina Kowalski. *Meet with Gina Kowalski in her warehouse in Tickfaw Harbor. She will tell Lincoln what she knows about Junior Holland and the auto theft racket he runs out of the Best Oil Racket. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $40,000. Destroy stashed cars. *If you've wiretapped the district, there will be six locations marked on your map; otherwise, you will have to drive around and find them individually. Each location will have one car to be destroyed, causing $3000 in damage. Destroy boosted car shipment. *Head to the Stolen Car Warehouse one block north of where you met with Gina. There will be ten cars guarded by eight men. Destroying the cars will cause $30,000 in racket damage. There is also $5750 in cash inside the building. **There are explosive containers next to many of the cars; shooting them will destroy the cars nearby. Kill Junior's pro car thieves. *There are two Racket Enforcers. Killing each will do $2000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Darrel "The Jew" Brand will be in Port Bourbon with his crew and $1500 cash. **Wayne Roussel will be in a back lot with his crew and $1500 cash. **Destroying the cars at these locations has no effect on racket damage. Find and kill stolen car runners. *The runners will spawn around Tickfaw Harbor and appear as a red vehicle on your minimap. Killing each will cause $5000 in damage. Talk to Gina Kowalski. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Gina or continue working on the remaining objectives. She will confirm that Junior Holland is over at the Best Oil racket location. Confront Jack "Junior" Holland. *Go to the Best Oil and confront Junior Holland. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Smuggling Talk to Pablo Duarte. *Meet with Pablo Duarte in a trailer at Port Bourbon, where he will give Lincoln intel on Pops Holland and the smuggling racket he runs out of Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $30,000. Steal Pops' smuggling money. *Go to the warehouse where you will find $10,000 cash guarded by a few men. There are also five crates you can destroy that are each worth $500 in damage. Kill Pops' enforcers. *There is one Racket Enforcer. Killing him will do $3000 in damage to the racket. *If left alive, he will be waiting alongside his boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Jerry "The Ferret" Verret will be at the train yard with his crew. There's also $1000 in cash and four crates worth $500 in damage each. Dismantle the air drop operations. *Interrogate radio operator. **Head to Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight, where you will find the radio operator and about 12 men. There is $6250 in cash around the main building, along with 14 crates and pallets of merchandise you can damage for $500 each. **Interrogate the radio operator to reveal the location of the air drops. *Kill Butterbean. **Head down to the Coastal Patrol Marina on River Island, where Butterbean will be surrounded by about a dozen men. Killing him will do $15,000 in damage to the racket. There's also four crates in the water that can be sunk for $500 damage each. Talk to Pablo Duarte. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Pablo or continue working on the remaining objectives. He will confirm that Pops Holland is at Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight. Confront Walter "Pops" Holland. *Go to the freight office and confront Pops Holland. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Trivia *After completing the setup portion of The Connection to Cuba, the second racket in Tickfaw Harbor may be listed under The Connection to Cuba instead of this chapter. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay